nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Raigh
Raigh 'is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is a Shaman and the twin brother of Lugh. He is sarcastic, rude and cynical, the opposite of his brother. Despite his rude behavior to all the people around him, people like Lugh and Sophia say that he is really a good person at heart and is just hiding it. He is on relatively good terms with Chad despite his departure from the orphanage. His dream is to make dark magic more known throughout Elibe and to study ancient magic, joining Roy's army because it may help with his dream. ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Raigh is the son of Nino and the identical twin of Lugh. The difference in looks between the twins is their eyes. Lugh's eyes are softer like Nino's, while Raigh's eyes are harder, possibly a trait from Jaffar. He is rough around the edges, rude, and overall mordant, having been raised in an orphanage in Araphen alongside his brother and Chad. After hearing that the father was slaughtered and that Bern charred said orphanage to the ground, Raigh pretends to be standoffish to the fact and while he exclaims that he does not care what happens to the orphanage or the orphans, Lugh insists that it is merely a barrier and that he is truly lighthearted and caring by nature. Stats |dk = C }} Supports Endings ; '''Raigh - Child of Darkness : "Raigh traveled around the world, honing his dark magic skills. Although dark magic had been all but forgotten, Raigh's efforts brought it back to people's awareness again. He was known for being hard on both himself and others, but for some reason he was generous towards deprived children." Fire Emblem Awakening Raigh appears as an unit fought during SpotPass battles. He can also be reccruited. Stats |Weapon = C |Items = }} Fire Emblem Heroes Description Dark Child ::Wielder of dark magic. A scornful loner with a troubled past as an orphan. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Stats |-|★★ = |-|★★★ = |-|★★★★ = |-|★★★★★ = Skills ''Fire Emblem Cipher'' [ Discard a card from your hand ] Choose 1 ally. Until the end of your turn, this unit and the chosen ally gain +10 attack each. Enigma of the Elder Arts: [ ] If your opponent has 4 or more cards in their hand, you may pay the cost, and if you do: Your opponent chooses 1 card from their own hand and discards it. |no1=B09-065R/B09-065R+ |artist1=Mokotatsu Emoto |- |image2= |title2=Darkness-Pursuing Youth |name2=Raigh |affil2=Elibe Magvel |gender2=Male |weapon2=Tome |quote2=“Say whatever you want, see if I'll still go with you.” |attack2=30 |support2=20 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1-2 |class2=Shaman |tier2=Base |cccost2=N/A |skill2='Power of Darkness:' This unit gains +10 attack if your opponent has 4 or less cards in their hand. Dark Mage Emblem: If your opponent has at least 5 cards in their hand, your opponent must discard a card. |no2=B09-066N |artist2=N/A }} Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters